Em Busca da Lança Quente
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: A saga. Goku se depara com um misterio inesplicavel. O que será a lança Quente? Quem poderá ajudalo a conquistala! Assim nosso heroi vai atrás de outros herois procurando ajuda. União dos Ficwrites Josiane Veiga e Kamui pra contar a busca da arma tão pode
1. Introdução

Em busca da Lança Quente 

Por Josiane Veiga & Kamui

**_Introdução_**

A nossa historia teve início numa quente tarde de verão. Goku preferiu ficar em casa enquanto seus amigos tinham ido nadar num lago, pois estava cansado de seus treinamentos.

O poderoso sayajin se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando no que teria para o jantar, pois já estava com fome de novo, afinal já eram duas da tarde, e ele não comia nada deste o almoço. Foi então que Goku reparou no computador de Gohan ligado, com uma luzinha que parecia lhe hipnotizar.

Logo, ele se levantou do sofá, sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao micro e sem hesitar começou a mexer. Bulma havia lhe explicado algumas coisas básicas, e além disso, ele ficou ansioso em invadir a privacidade de seu filho. Na barra de menu encontrou os favoritos de Gohan. Ainda que ele achasse feio espionar as coisas dos outros não conseguiu se conter, tinha ouvido falar tantas coisas sobre um bicho chamado Internet que quis experimentar, mas havia tantos itens nos favoritos de Gohan que ele ficou indeciso.

Balançava o mouse sem saber onde clicar e de repente ele caiu num site com uma historia. Ele, pasmo, olhou o número de capítulos e percebeu que eram dezessete. Ficou surpreso ao perceber o quanto Gohan gostava de ler. Deu uma olhada no texto e uma palavrinha laranja ao lado do título lhe chamou a atenção: "_Reviews_".

- Mas que diabo é isso? - indagou consigo mesmo.

Sem pensar ele clicou na palavra. Depois disso, sua vida iria mudar para sempre...

O texto que Goku encontrara o faria iniciar uma jornada em busca de um dos maiores dos mistérios do mundo. Ele leu o texto em voz alta ele, surpreendendo com cada palavra:

_"Cara amiga, adorei sua fic, mas você não deveria ter revelado o grande segredo da Lança Quente, se tal conhecimento cair em mãos erradas todo nosso clã pode vir abaixo._

_Assinado: o Mariatche."_

"Segredo da Lança Quente? Lança quente? O que será que é a Lança Quente!"

Impressionado e curioso, Goku coçou a cabeça tentando encontrar explicações para o tal mistério, e sem perceber, posicionou o mouse um link escrito "_Delete_", irritado com o segredo, deu um soquinho na mesa, e acabou pressionando o botão do mouse e assim deletou o sinistro comentário.

Desesperado Goku colocou as mãos na tela do computador, na esperança fazer o texto original voltar e então ouviu um som baixo. O monitor agora estava totalmente preto.

"Oh, não! E agora?" – Pensou desesperado Goku.

Tinha apagado a misteriosa mensagem e destruído o computador de seu filho. O que fazer! Não poderia contar a Gohan que estava espionando suas coisas, e não podia dizer a Chichi que tinha quebrado o pé. (? não entendi essa parte ?) O que tinha feito? Se eles descobrissem aquilo, Chichi o mataria por quebrar o equipamento de estudo do filho e todos saberiam que ele andou lendo sobre a Lança Quente.

Só havia uma coisa a ser feita: Ele iria em busca da verdade!

Como um herói sem medos, vivendo perigosamente ele encontraria as explicações que precisava. A Lança Quente que o aguardasse!

Quanto ao computador, quem sabe com um tempo fora de casa, Chichi esquecesse de o castigar. Pois isso sim era a coisa terrível que conhecia. Chichi sempre fora uma garota dominadora e isso refletia em sua na vida. Lembrou-se de um episódio passado...

Quando Goku ia dormir, Chichi o algemava na cabeceira da cama, o vedava e amordaçava, tirava debaixo do colchão um chicote e acendia uma vela. A vela queimando lentamente, seu calor facilmente sentido pelo corpo de Goku. Devagar Chichi entornava a cera derretida da vela, espalhando-a pelo peito de Goku, que tinha seus gritos de dor abafados pela mordaça.

"Querido, isso é para te mostrar que quem manda aqui sou eu." ela sussurrava com uma voz rouca e sensual.

Goku estremeceu ao lembrar disso. Então, correu para o quarto e pegou seu bastão mágico. Depois, correu ao quintal e assobiou, chamando sua Nuvem Voadora. Não, ele não iria passar por aquele terror novamente. Chichi não podia descobrir que ele tinha feito. Logo, ele iria descobrir o que era Lança Quente e daria um jeito de repor as palavras do texto que Gohan tinha salvado em seu computador.

"...se tal conhecimento cai em mãos erradas..."

Essas palavras ecoavam na mente do sayajin e ele sabia que tinha que impedir que isso acontecesse. Tinha a desculpa perfeita para fugir de casa: Salvar o mundo da Lança Quente!

Já no alto com sua Nuvem Voadora, sentindo a liberdade que o vento batendo no rosto lhe trazia, sem direção Goku seguiu para bem longe de sua casa, mas subitamente parou e começou a pensar.

- Aonde vou iniciar a busca? Desta vez, não tenho nenhuma bússola do dragão para me orientar!

Como tinha o raciocino um tanto lento, colocou a mão no queixo e esfregou, esfregou, até parecia que do queixo é que sairia a idéia. Quem sabe a cabeça de Goku não agisse como a lâmpada mágica, era só esfregar que sairia algo de dentro dela.

Depois de um tempo, um longo tempo. Goku deu um pulo, e disse em voz alta:

- O MESTRE KAME! Ele deve conhecer algo sobre o mistério da lança, é mais velho que as múmias do Egito e deve ter ouvido falar dessa tal Lança Quente. Isso é pra lá que eu vou!

CONTINUA...

Nota dos Autores: Tanta gente pra dedicar este fic... mas vamos lá

- Sandy e Catarina: serão nossas betas e espero que gostem da nossa loucura

- Tallita: Ira nos emprestar seu mais famoso personagem para um capitulo especial.

- Wanda: Nossa irmã Mariacthe

- Meninas do pandora: Hehehehe... agora vocês poderam entender melhor a lança quente.

- Meninas do Mips: Enfim o fic saiu! Rsrsrss

-Meninas do ML Yaoi: Por favor, não nos mate por destruir seus queridinhos..


	2. Capitulo I

Em Busca da Lança Quente

Por Josiane Veiga & Kamui

_No começo de nossa história vimos que o Sayajin mais poderoso do Universo, Son Goku, se encontrava em um grande dilema. Depois de apagar um misterioso texto do computador de seu filho Gohan, Goku só tinha uma saída: tentar desvendar o mistério da "Lança Quente" para escapar das garras de sua enfurecida esposa._

**_Capitulo I_**

Sem muita esperança, Goku partiu para a ilha do Mestre Kame. Lá chegando, ele percebeu que a ilha estava vazia, um silêncio perturbador tomava conta do local, e pensou se algum inimigo teria dominado a ilha de novo. Circulou pela casa do Mestre Kame e não ouvia nada.

- Mas que estranho, deveria ter alguém aqui?

Foi quando percebeu um gemido de dor vindo de dentro casa do mestre.

"Será que tem alguém ferido aqui." Foi o pensamento do nosso herói.

Sorrateiramente, Goku entrou na casa, nas pontas dos pés, se aproximou da porta do quarto e escutava nitidamente um gemido vindo de lá. Parecia que alguém estava prestes a morrer!

Sem esperar mais, Goku arrombou a porta. Procurou a vítima, mas para sua surpresa era da TV que vinha o gemido, e um assustado mestre Kame, pulou da cama erguendo o calção.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO! NÃO POSSO TER UM MOMENTO DE PAZ! - berrou o mestre tendo dificuldade para fechar o calção.

- Mestre! Eu pensei que tinha alguém ferido aqui. Não pensei que fosse um programa educativo sobre como salvar pessoas com ataque cardíaco.

- Hum? Ataque cardíaco! - perguntou um intrigado mestre Kame olhando para a TV.

- Sim, olhe lá o rapaz em cima da moça fazendo respiração boca-a-boca. Só não entendo porque os dois estão nus? - ingenuamente Goku olhava para a TV e coçava a cabeça tentando descobrir o motivo da nudez do casal.

- É porque eles estavam na praia, Goku. - disse o mestre tentando desviar a atenção dele e desligando a TV com o controle remoto. - Mas o que você quer entrando assim em minha casa?

- Mestre, estou com um sério problema e preciso de sua ajuda. - disse Goku com um ar muito sério, pouco comum dele.

- Ah, filho nada que um Viagra não resolva! - disse o Mestre Kame, relaxando em uma das suas poltronas da sala.

- Hã, viagra? Mas o que isso tem haver com a Lança Quente? - perguntou um confuso Goku.

- LANÇA QUENTE! Como você descobriu sobre isso? - se espantou o Mestre.

- Eu estava na Internet quando vi uma mensagem falando sobre a Lança Quente e seus incríveis poderes. Então decidi ir buscá-la, mas preciso de ajuda, por isso vim até aqui. E pelo que vejo, o senhor tem conhecimento sobre a Lança Quente.

- Caro discípulo, a Lança Quente é algo guardado a sete chaves. Eu não posso revelar muito sobre ela. - explicou o mestre num tom sério. - A Lança Quente é algo muito importante e não acredito que você não saiba nada sobre ela!

- Nunca ouvi falar. - Goku respondeu sinceramente.

"Ou ele é burro ou ele é ingênuo demais." - pensou o mestre.

- Bem, só posso lhe ajudar de uma forma. Tem um livro muito antigo que ele explica como usar a Lança Quente.

- Qual, mestre?

O mestre se levantou e foi até uma estante. Puxou um pequeno livro desgastado de tanto uso e empoeirado. Caminhou de volta até Goku e o entregou a ele.

- Mas tenha cuidado, porque esse livro é uma relíquia.

- Sim, mestre!

Goku contemplou o livro em suas mãos, passou os dedos nas letras gravadas, que outrora eram douradas, e leu em voz alta o título do livro.

- Arma e Surra!

O mestre bateu a mão na testa, sem acreditar que Goku não conseguia nem ler o título direto.

- É KAMA SUTRA, SEU IMBECIL! SOME DAQUI! VAI, VAI! - gritou enfurecido o mestre, sem suportar a imbecilidade do discípulo, empurrando-o para a porta da casa.

Goku ficou sem entender direito

-Tá bom, mestre, se queria continuar ver seu vídeo de treinamento em salvamento era só falar! - disse.

A resposta do mestre foi bater a porta na cara de Goku.

- Credo, quanto nervosismo! Bom, mas agora com esse livro eu vou aprender como usar a Lança Quente.

Fora da casa Goku começou a olhar o livro. Aquelas figuras um tanto complexas para sua mente tão inocente o deixaram atordoado. Ele virava o livro de várias formas, sem conseguir decifrar o enigma.

- Mas o que será que este livro cheio de figuras de gente grudada e esquisita tem a ver com a Lança Quente!

Sem que ele percebesse alguém se aproximou dele.

- Goku? - alguém o chamou, lhe tocando o ombro.

- Vegeta! Você me assustou!

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Achei que Chichi tinha lhe proibido de sair de casa.

- Mais ou menos... na verdade, eu fugi. Estou numa missão terrível!

- É mesmo, e o que é?

- Estou em busca da Lança Quente!

Vegeta olhou meio desconfiado para Goku.

- Não sabia que você era ligado nestas coisas, Kakarotto.

- Então você sabe o que é?

- Mais ou menos...

- Me conte, por favor...

- Não vou falar dessas coisas com você, imbecil! Se Bulma souber me coloca na rua e sabes onde um príncipe sem reino e que não trabalha como eu acharia outra mulher para o sustentar!

- Mas Vegeta, é importante...

- Se quiser saber, descubra você mesmo!

- Mas como?

Vegeta começou a pensar em como faria para aquele sayajin estúpido descobrir o segredo sem que ninguém o explicasse, pois ele definitivamente não seria esta pessoa!

- Olha, Goku... a Lança Quente é algo usado pelos machos como nós...

- Sei...

- Mas os machos não podem falar dela, entende?

- É uma arma poderosa?

- É sim!

- Então, eu a quero!

- NÃOOOOO! Você não vai querer a Lança Quente de maneira nenhuma.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Ahhh, que se dane, Goku! Vá te catar! Não vou te ajudar! Se quiser, descobra sozinho... - disse Vegeta e começou a se afastar.

- Mas Vegeta, me dê uma pista.

- Vá perguntar para o dono da lança! - disse Vegeta num tom de ironia e gargalhou em seguida. - HAHAHA...

Sozinho, Goku começou a se perguntar quem poderia ser o dono da lança quente. Então, depois de muito pensar ele lembrou dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Eles eram de lutar sem armas, mas talvez alguém lá tivesse a Lança Quente. Subindo em sua Nuvem Voadora ele partiu em direção ao Santuário de Athena.

Próximo a uma grande escadaria, Goku avistou um grupo de quatro garotos, usando armaduras de ferro, ao lado de uma moça caída no chão e com uma flecha no peito.

- Olá! cumprimentou Goku.

Os garotos o olharam surpresos e assustados.

- Quem é você? E o que você quer aqui? - perguntou o loiro Hyoga.

- Eu vim em busca da Lança Quente! - respondeu Goku na mesma hora.

Ao ouvir aquilo Shun começou a chorar.

- Que homem mal! Estamos aqui sofrendo pela Saori e esse cara aparece com idéias pervertidas... BUÁÁÁÁA!

- Olha, não vim incomodar ninguém. - se defendeu Goku. - Eu só quero saber o segredo que envolve a Lança Quente. Meu mestre me deu este livro aqui. - disse passando o livro para Seiya, o líder do grupo. - Ele disse que podia ter algo sobre o assunto nesse livro, mas eu não entendi nada. Daí um amigo me disse que eu devia procurar o dono da lança, então pensei que alguém aqui no santuário poderia saber quem é essa pessoa.

O cavaleiro de Pegasus folheou o livro e quase engasgou ao ver as imagens. Saori que estava se fingindo de desmaiada, abriu os olhos, deu uma olhada, e então desmaiou de verdade. Os cavaleiros ficaram em volta de Seiya olhando o livro, até mesmo Shiryu, que neste capítulo estava cego.

- Olha, moço... - começou Seiya - ...eu não sei nada sobre essa Lança Quente. Mas tem um cavaleiro aqui que talvez possa te ajudar. Ele se chama Afrodite de Peixes e mora na décima segunda casa. Correm muitos comentários pelo santuário que a lança dele é muito quente, apesar dele usar o lago negro ardente.

- Lago Negro Ardente! Mas o que é isso?

- Não faço idéia. Nós só temos treze anos, não entendemos essas coisas, mas os mais velhos costumam falar isso.

- Ok, muito obrigado, garotos! Irei atrás deste mistério.

E então, Goku começou a subir pelas doze casas.

CONTINUA...


	3. Capitulo II

_**Em Busca da Lança Quente**_

Por Josiane Veiga e Kamui

Capítulo II

No capítulo anterior, nosso herói Goku foi até o santuário de Athena em busca da Lança Quente. Lá, ele encontrou os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Seiya, Shiruy, Shun e Hyoga, que lhe disseram que o cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite, era o dono de uma lança. Mas para encontrar Afrodite, ele devia atravessar as doze casas, as quais só podia percorrer com as próprias pernas.

- Caramba, o arquiteto daqui não pensou nos idosos. Olha quanta escada! - resmungou Goku.

Deixando os cavaleiros de bronze, Goku subiu as escadarias e depois de um bom tempo chegou a entrada da primeira casa.

- Ei forasteiro, o que faz aqui na casa de Áries? A casa do grande Mu! - falou alto uma voz vinda da penumbra da entrada.

- Mu! Ué, mas aqui é um pasto? - indagou Goku.

- Cê tá me chamando de boi, seu intruso impertinente! - indignou-se a voz num tom de raiva, mas seu dono ainda se manteve na penumbra.

- Não... É que quando meu filho era pequeno e via uma vaca, ele falava: "Papai o MUUU". - explicou Goku em sua ingenuidade.

- Ah, agora sou uma vaca! - disse Mu saindo finalmente da penumbra, exibindo sua pomposa armadura dourada e, principalmente, os enormes chifres dela.

- Que! Mas o senhor tem até chifres! - exclamou Goku, e sem conseguir se conter começou a rir.

O cavaleiro de Áries ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Olha aqui seu intruso, você vem até minha casa pra tirar sarro da minha cara, é? - disse o cavaleiro, com ímpetos de atacar aquele pateta.

Goku percebeu logo o quanto o cavaleiro tinha ficado irritado, e não era sua intenção provocá-lo mais ainda, afinal não podia se demorar muito ali, então tentou se explicar.

- Não é isso, meu senhor. Eu vim até aqui atrás da Lança Quente. Uns garotos me disseram que o senhor saberia me dar informações.

- O que! Além de me chamar de quadrúpede, ainda acha que eu entendo de armas. Está pensando o quê? Eu, o grande Mu de Áries, sou o ferreiro das armaduras sagradas. Agora você vai ver, vou te mostrar que os cavaleiros de Athena não precisam de lanças, coisa nenhuma... EXTINÇÃO...

Mas antes que o enfurecido cavaleiro de Áries aniquilasse o sayajin, uma pequena figura saiu gritando de dentro da primeira casa do zodíaco.

- Mestre Mu, não! Por favor, acalma-se, mestre. - implorou um pequeno garoto de cabelos alaranjados e duas pintas na testa, iguais as do cavaleiro de ouro.

Mu tinha seu cosmo concentrado numa esfera de energia em sua mão, a qual Goku olhava sem nem imaginar o risco que aquilo representava, mas ao pedido desesperado Mu dissipou a energia.

- Ora, está bem Kiki... mas então tire esse sujeito da minha frente imediatamente. - ordenou Mu.

- Sim, senhor! - concordou Kiki. - Ei, você, venha comigo. - disse Kiki puxando Goku pela mão.

O sayajin meio confuso, meio chateado com a má disposição de Mu, simplesmente seguiu o garoto.

- Desculpe meu mestre forasteiro, mas é que com a chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze ao santuário, os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram muito agitados.

- Por mim tudo bem, garoto. Eu só estou querendo saber sobre a Lança Quente e me falaram que os cavaleiros sabem algo sobre a dita cuja... Olha, eu até tenho o manual de instrução dela. - falou Goku e monstrou o livro do Kama Sutra ao pequeno Kiki.

O discípulo do cavaleiro de Áries, folheou o livro e diante das escabrosas imagens e ficou completamente vermelho. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que aquilo definitivamente não era manual de lutas, e sim... Sem completar seu raciocínio Kiki devolveu o livro num ímpeto.

- Como se chama, forasteiro?

Goku fez uma pose, algo como a Equipe Rocket, só para se apresentar e dizer sua frase favorita:

- Oi, eu sou o Goku!

Kiki estranhou o nome, mas não disse nada.

- Bem, senhor Goku, eu vou levá-lo até a próxima casa, pois uma batalha se aproxima e meu mestre está muito ocupado e nervoso.

- Oh... está bem.

Segurando as mãos de Goku, os dois subiram as escadas então e após uns bons minutos chegaram à casa de Touro.

- Aqui estamos, Sr. Goku. Essa é a segunda casa do zodíaco, a casa de Touro. Boa sorte, em sua busca! - disse o menino e como um raio saiu correndo de volta a casa de Áries.

Nem bem Goku contemplou o lugar e ouviu uma voz grave como um trovão vindo lá de dentro.

- Quem se atreve a invadir a casa de Touro!

Surpreso, Goku viu um homem enorme, também usando uma armadura dourada surgir a sua frente.

- Eita, mas será que isso é um pasto mesmo. Primeiro foi um boi, agora um touro. O que encontrei na próxima casa! Uma ovelha! - murmurou Goku.

- O que disse, intruso? - indagou Aldebaran dando um passo a frente;

- Meu caro senhor chifrudo... Ops, digo meu caro senhor, meu nome é Goku, e eu venho em busca da poderosa Lança Quente.

- O que? Você disse chifrudo! Vou te mostrar quem é o chifrudo, seu lunático pervertido! Como ousa invadir minha casa e ainda dizer a um cavaleiro honrado como que veio atrás de algo como Lança Quente! - esbravejou Aldebaran. - Não merece perdão! GRANDE CHIFRE!

Aldebaran desferiu aquele seu golpe que não era lá essas coisas e Goku não teve dificuldade em se esquivar.

- Ei, calma aí. Então o senhor sabe o que é a Lança Quente! Por favor, diga onde possa encontrá-la!

- Mas como você conseguiu se esquivar de um golpe à velocidade da luz! - indagou um perplexo Aldebaran.

- Ora, isso foi muito fácil, afinal eu sou o sayajin mais forte do universo!

- "Saia Jeans!" Hahahahaha... - gargalhou o cavaleiro.

- Não! É sayajin, seu...

- Cala-se! O mais forte do universo? Até parece! Em primeiro lugar, eu sou o grande Aldebaran, o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro! E em segundo lugar, eu sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca!

- Brasileiro? Puxa, eu adoro o seu país! Belas praias e boa comida! - comentou Goku ao lembrar das comidas típicas do Brasil começou até a babar.

- Ah, quanto a isso você tem razão. A comida da minha terra é uma delícia. Eu nasci na Bahia... - comentou Aldebaran todo cheio de si.

- É? Eu já comi feijoada e... - Goku dizia babando feito um idiota.

- Eu sei fazer uma feijoada que é uma delícia... Por que aparece aqui para almoçar um dia desses?

- Puxa, eu posso mesmo?

Antes que Aldebaran pudesse responder. Kiki voltou a aparecer, interrompendo a conversa.

- Senhores os cavaleiros de bronze, estão se aproximando daqui! Kiki alertou.

- Ah, é mesmo a batalha. Kiki, leve Goju daqui, eu devo me preparar.

- Sim, senhor. - disse Kiki.

- Vamos, saiam logo. - falou Aldebaran dando passagem aos dois.

- Ei Kiki, mas por que tanta agitação com a chegada desses cavaleiros? - Goku perguntou.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Goku, isso é mistério para mim também. - respondeu o pequeno balançando os ombros. - Eu preciso voltar e ajudar meu mestre, por isso, você vai ter que chegar à casa de Peixes sozinho.

- Mas eu não quero ir a uma peixaria. Eu encontrar o tal cavaleiro chamado Afrodite!

- Pois então, ele está na casa de Peixes. - explicou Kiki pacientemente.

- Tudo bem então. - concordou Goku.

- É só ir subindo as escadas, não tem como errar. Vou nessa, digo de novo, boa sorte! - disse Kiki e voltou a descer rumo a casa de Àries.

Goku seguiu subida em direção à próxima casa e já começava a ficar cansado daquelas intermináveis escadarias. Logo, estava diante da casa de Gêmeos.

Entrou na mansão. Tudo estava silencioso.

- Olá! Tem alguém aí?

De repente, um sujeito, com uma máscara azul no rosto, surgiu de trás de uma pilastra, vestindo um calção de banho.

- Mas quem é você e o que faz aqui? - indagou o homem com uma voz grave e nitidamente zangada.

- Oi, eu sou o Goku! - respondeu com o sorriso pateta.

Subitamente o homem de máscara começou a se contorcer, e chegou a apoiar um joelho no chão, seus cabelos que eram cinzentos, ficaram azuis, e então ele ainda curvado no chão, levantou a cabeça na direção de Goki.

- Ah, eu adoro o encerramento _Dragon Ball Z_ quando você fala isso...É tão legal! - disse o homem de máscara numa voz diferente, bem mais suave e tranqüila.

Goku ficou confuso e para piorar seu estado, logo em seguida aquele homem voltou a falar grosso e invocado.

- Legal? Legal o cacete! Esse filho da p&$# vive salvando o mundo! Mas nem ele, e nem ninguém será capaz de me deter! BUHAHAHAHA - gargalhou o mascarado, e novamente seus cabelos adquiriram um tom cinza.

Goku envergou uma sobrancelha, perplexo, mas no momento seguinte os cabelos daquele homem voltaram a mudar.

- Não! Eu não quero dominar o mundo... - ele disse de novo na voz suava - Eu quero apenas proteger Athena e cuidar do Pompom!

Goku vidrou os olhos diante daquele show bizarro.

- Não! Nós temos que matar Athena! Mas concordo que o Pompom deva ser protegido! - bradou o mascarado e puxou um patinho de borracha do bolso e o acariciou contra o rosto!

- Céus, que cara maluco... - murmurou Goku e vendo que o mascarado pareceu se distrair com se brinquedo, saiu de fininho.

Goku pensava consigo que aquele era um antro de malucos. E se ele (um pirado de marca maior) pensava assim, isso era uma prova que de fato só tinha loucos naquele santuário grego.

- Bem segundo o molequinho ruivo, o jeito é ir subindo. Lá vou de novo. Mas, porque essa Afrodite tem que morar na última casa.

Chegando a próxima casa, Goku sentiu um cheio horrível entrar por suas narinas logo na entrada, era tão terrível, que até pegou um lenço para tampar o nariz.

- Quem ousa invadir a casa do grande Máscara da Morte! - ouviu-se uma voz grave lá dentro.

- Oi, eu sou o Goku. Eu não quero brigar, só estou procurando a Lança Quente!

Ao ouvir aquilo os olhos do cavaleiro de Câncer se arregalaram.

- O que! Um tarado em minha casa! Farei um sacrifício com você e em oferenda ao deus Hades.

- Tarado? Eu? Mas por que? Olha, eu não quero te ofender, só quero a Lança Quente. Preciso chegar ao Afrodite da casa de Peixes.

- O que disse! - berrou Máscara da Morte. - Ah, eu devia saber que isso era coisa daquele promiscuo! Então, ele mandou você aqui para tentar me seduzir. Diga a ele que ele JAMAIS terá algo de mim! E que ele dê seu lago ardente a outra pessoa, porque eu não quero!

- Lago ardente? Já me falaram sobre isso, mas eu não entendi nada! O senhor saberia me dizer do que se trata?

- Mas, será possível que não está me ouvindo! Saia imediatamente da minha casa, seu ser horrível! Seu abominável!

Nosso herói ficou completamente sem entender. O que tinha dito de tão terrível assim, para ser enxotado daquele jeito. Ao ver que o cavaleiro de Câncer lhe apontava a saída aos fundos, sem dizer mais nada, ele se dirigiu para lá.

"Por que todos falam de lança e lago ardente, mas se recusam a me explicar o que são essas cosas!" - indagava-se Goku.

Mas o mistério estava próximo de ser desvendado, afinal ele já tinha atravessado quatro casas. Se ao todo eram doze então faltavam... Goku ficou bem uns cinco minutos fazendo as contas nos dedos, até concluir que faltavam então sete casas, e daí finalmente, ele se confrontaria com Afrodite de Peixes!

CONTINUA...

Nota dos Autores:

Pompom pertence a Tallita de Sagitarius... nossa idala (Kamui e Josy babando em cima dos fics dela)

Vane: Brigada pelos seus comentarios construtivos... a Cat e a Sandy são realmente pessoas maravilhosas e estão tentando melhorar nossa forma de escrever. Ficamos contentes que você curtiu o fic. Um abraço.

Cristina... brigada! Continue acompanhando a historia.. você vai curtir!

Mione: Será atualizada todas as segundas feiras. Bjos

Re...eu e Kamui te amamos! Valeu por estar acompanhando!

Juli... linda, como fãs enlouquecidos de vc...saber que esta acompanhando a fic é uma honra para nós!

Yuka... valeu irmãzinha mariatche! Aqui esta o segundo capítulo!

Pan: Valeus pelos comentarios..te adoramos também!

Cat e Sandy: Nem temos palavras para agradecer a betagem de vocês. Mto obrigadaaaaaaa!


	4. Capitulo III

Em Busca da Lança Quente

Por Josiane Veiga e Kamui

Capítulo III

Depois de outra longa subida, Goku chegou a entrada da casa de Leão.

- Enfim a quinta casa... Mas vai ter escada assim no inferno! - esbravejou o sayajin.

- Hein, alguém me chamou! - ouviu-se sabe-se lá da onde uma voz sepulcral dizer isso, provavelmente, deve ter sido Hades, o deus do mundo dos mortos.

Goku olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém por ali.

- Eita, esse lugar está me fazendo mal. Estou até ouvindo vozes. - disse ele.

- Quem é você forasteiro? - indagou um homem, encostado numa pilastra na entrada da casa de Leão, vestindo uma armadura dourada também.

- Oi, eu sou o Goku! - respondeu.

- E o que faz na casa de Leão? - rebateu o cavaleiro.

- Casa de Leão... - murmurou Goku. - Ah, eu estou atrás da Lança Quente. - respondeu em sua natural ingenuidade.

- Ih, mais um do time do Afrodite. E esse aí nem tem vergonha de falar que é chegado na coisa. - comentou Aioria num tom baixo.

Sem entender o comentário do cavaleiro, Goku ficou olhando as estátuas de Leão ali na entrada da quinta casa.

- Leão, vaca, touro..., mas será que isso aqui é zoológico? Cheio de bichos... - falou baixo, mas o cavaleiro ouviu algo.

- QUE! CHEIO DE BICHAS! Como se atreve a dizer isso de um cavaleiro macho como eu, quando você vem atrás de uma Lança Quente! - indignou-se Aioria e se colou em posição de ataque.

Sem qualquer receio, o cavaleiro disparou seu fenomenal ataque.

- CÁPSULA DO PODER!

O sayajin arregalou os olhos e conseguiu se desviar por um triz! Chegou até a ficar espantado. Não tinha imaginado que o carinha fosse tão poderoso.

- Mas eu não disse nada demais! falou Goku e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde para a próxima casa.

- Volte aqui, forasteiro maldito! Você vai ver quem é bicha aqui! - gritou enfurecido o cavaleiro.

- Sinto muito, mas não vai dar. Tenho que chegar a décima segunda casa o quanto antes. - falou Goku fugindo.

Com meio metro da língua para fora, Goku chegou a entrada da sexta casa, a casa de Virgem.

- Uff... Uff... Kami-sama, mas que povo doido. Eu não falei nada demais e o cara me atacou daquele jeito... Hum? Mas que cheiro doce é esse? - se indagou Goku, querendo saber de onde vinha o aroma que repentinamente tomou suas narinas. - Será que é de comer!

Goku foi entrando na casa de Virgem, totalmente atraído por aquele cheiro, praticamente hipnotizado pelo aroma, até que trombou com uma enorme imagem de Buda.

- Desculpe, senhor... Por Kami-sama! Olha o tamanho dessa barriga. O senhor deve ter comido muito pra ficar assim. A comida daqui deve ser muito boa!

Goku olhou ao redor.

- Cadê a bóia! Cadê, hein hein! - disse desesperado de fome, pois não comia nada a muito mais horas do que ele era capaz de suportar.

- Ei, você não vai falar comigo não! Quer toda a comida só pra você, seu rola de poço! - gritou Goku para a imagem de Buda.

- Quem vem perturbar a paz de meu recinto? - falou um jovem loiro, de olhos fechados, sentado numa enorme almofada.

Goku levou o maior susto, chegou a dar um pulinho para o lado. Não nem tinha sentido a presença daquela pessoa, que mais parecia ser um anjo.

- Olá! - saldou com um sorriso alegre e se curvou. - É a senhora quem cozinha por aqui? - perguntou, seu estômago roncando.

- Senhora! Senhora é a infeliz da sua... - dizia o loiro, mas foi interrompido.

- Shaka, cuidado com o palavreado. - ouviu-se uma voz serena no recinto, vinda de perto da imagem.

- Ah, perdão, Buda - disse o loiro e se ajoelhou.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Goku gelou até a alma.

- Credo, que coisa mais do mal. - ele disse.

- Quem está me chamando do meu descanso!

Goku ouviu novamente a voz de tom sinistro e sepulcral, que só podia mesmo ser do Hades.

- Ai, Kami-sama... Aonde eu vim parar! - disse Goku, e ficou com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- Fale, meu jovem, eu sou Buda. Um deus, ou Kami, como você diz. - falou a imagem gorda, em seu tom sereno, e Shaka ainda se mantinha ajoelhado ali perto, balbuciando algumas palavras.

Goku piscou algumas vezes.

- Bunda? Bunda! Mas que mãe desnaturada foi essa pra te dar um nome desse!

Shaka levantou o rosto na mesma hora, descrente do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Goku continuou.

- Olha, eu não tenho tempo a perder, vim atrás da Lança Quente e só isso! - declarou o sayajin.

- Seu sem vergonha herege! Como pode ser tão descarado de invadir minha casa, perturbar a paz e ainda ofender ao grande Buda! - bradou o cavaleiro guardião da casa de Virgem, se levantou num ímpeto, enfurecido, a pronto até de abrir os olhos!

- E ainda por cima é pervertido! Desapareça!

Shaka invocou seu cosmo e ainda mais sem noção que Aioria, mandou seu golpe mais forte com tudo.

- O TESOURO DO CÉU!

Misteriosamente, Goku se esquivou desse super golpe também. (O que! É possível isso? Daqui a pouco o Masami Kurumada vai ter um piti).

- É... não tem jeito, é só mencionar a Lança Quente é todo mundo fica nervoso. Deve ser uma arma terrível mesmo. Escute, senhorita eu já tô indo embora, não precisa ficar tão brava.

- Eu não sou mulher! Idiota! Ainda não percebeu.

- Que! Tem certeza? Olha, você devia abrir esses olhos e se olhar melhor? Bom, seja como for, eu preciso ir. Até... - disse Goku e saiu correndo de novo.

- Escadas, escadas e mais escadas. Que lugar terrível. Nunca ouviram falar em elevador, não... - reclamou Goku. - Ah, lá está a próxima casa.

Ao se aproximar da casa de Libra, Goku sentiu uma corrente de ar muito gelada.

- Cacilda! Que frio! - exclamou ele e entrou no lugar, tudo ao redor estava empoeirado, parecia que o lugar devia estar abandonado.

- Hyoga, você está demorando... - falou sozinho um imponente cavaleiro, os pensamentos divagando.

Depois de andar um pouco, Goku se deparou esse cavaleiro, que tinha cabelos cumpridos e vestia uma daquelas armaduras douradas também. Ele tinha uma postura austera e séria. Goku se aproximou mais.

- Oi, eu sou o Goku! Você é dono dessa casa?

Surpreso, Camus envergou uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, não me interessa quem você é. Eu estou esperando meu discípulo!

- O Hyoga?

- Sim, você o conhece?

- Não.

- Então como sabe o nome dele!

- Você acabou de dizer: "Hyoga, você está demorando". Eu ouvi.

Camus fez um biquinho devido ao comentário.

- Olha, me desculpe por ter que passar pela sua casa, mas preciso chegar a casa do cavaleiro de Peixes, que é a última.

- Essa não é a minha casa! Acha que eu teria uma casa com uma decoração tão brega?

- O que faz aqui então?

- Não é da sua conta! O que quer com o Frô?

- Frô? Ahh... o Afrodite? Quero o segredo da Lança Quente!

- Ah...você também joga no time...- fala Camus com um sorriso malicioso.

Goku coçou a cabeça e pensou um pouco.

- Time? Ah, eu jogo! Eu o Kurilin, o Yancha e até o Vegeta. Nós montamos um time sim. É muito legal, a Bulma até fez nossas camisetas... Você também joga?

- Sim... eu e o Milo, o Shaka e o Mu... Meu nome é Camus, sou o cavaleiro de Aquário, muito prazer. - Camus disse e riu com um olhar malicioso. - Afrodite é o nosso líder!

- Camus... O prazer é meu. Então o Afrodite é o capitão do seu time. Puxa, a gente podia marcar um jogo qualquer dia desses.

- O que? Tem certeza? Não é muito homem junto, não!

- Hã! Mas não tem outro jeito. Hehehehe... Qual sua posição?

Ao ouvir aquilo Camus ficou vermelho.

- Meu senhor, nós mal nos conhecemos e já quer saber isso?

- Ah... escondendo a estratégia, né? Vocês jogam em 4-4-2 ou 3-5-2?

Camus arregalou os olhos de tanto espanto. Nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar daquelas coisas com tanta naturalidade.

- Você conhece essas coisas? - perguntou abismado.

- Claro! Qual é o seu número?

- Número!

- Sim... você sabe, o da camiseta. - disse Goku e piscou para Camus.

- Camiseta!

- A minha é a 12 e a do Vegeta é 24!

Camus quase teve um ataque de riso!

- Goku, né? Eu gostei de você. Bem, procura o Afrodite, eu não vou ficar detendo você, pode passar. E pode passar reto pela minha casa também...é a décima primeira, a casa de Aquário.

- Valeu! - disse Goku e se dirigiu a saída. - Tchau!

Camus acenou para o sayajin que logo deixou o recinto.

Já nas escadarias que levavam a próxima casa, Goku murmurou consigo mesmo:

- Que cara legal, esse Camus! Ai, ai, ai... lá vou eu de novo, encarar essas escadas...

Muitos degraus depois, Goku chegou a entrada da casa de Escorpião.

- Pare! Ou sentirá o poder do cavaleiro de Escorpião! - ameaçou um homem, vestindo uma armadura com espinhos pontiagudos nos ombros, e uma grande unha escarlate apontada para Goku.

- Puxa, que unha enorme... Você é dono dessa casa?

- Sou, meu nome é Milo, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião.

- Milo? Ah, o amigo do Camus...

- Que? - Milo ficou desconcertado. - Como sabe sobre mim e o Camus?

- Ele me falou. Eu também jogo!

- Sério! - Milo encarou o intruso, mais atentamente. - Quem é você e o que faz aqui no santuário?

- Eu sou o Goku e vim aqui atrás do Afrodite.

- Ah, é amigo do Flôr... Pode entrar então... - Milo veio até Goku, pegou no braço dele e o arrastou para dentro. - Que tal um lanche?

O estômago do Goku roncou alto.

- Bem, eu estou morrendo de fome, mas tenho que me apressar. Se a Chichi souber que eu estou fora de casa ela me mata!

- Mas é rapidinho! Vou fazer um chá e tem uns bolinhos da Grécia que você vai adorar...

- Ah, é? Puxa, eu nem sei como agradecer!

Milo e Goku foram então para a cozinha e depois de um tempo, Goku tinha acabado com quase todo o estoque de bolinhos de Milo, mas o cavaleiro parecia não se importar. Sorria para o raspaz, admirando-lhe o físico, mas foi então que ele sentiu uma presença bem conhecida adentrando sua casa.

- Milo! - alguém chamou alto.

- Caramba! É o Kamus! Goku, você tem que se esconder! - falou Milo em desespero e puxou Goku pelo braço.

O sayajin não entendeu nada e se deixou ser arrastado até o quarto, e atirado dentro do roupeiro.

Milo voltou correndo para a sala e se deparou com Camus.

- Quem está aí, Milo? - perguntou Camus com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ninguém! - respondeu de pronto.

- Como ninguém! Então por que tem duas xícaras na cozinha?

- Como assim? Não tem ninguém na cozinha!

- Eu fui lá e vi duas xícaras na mesa! Não me minta pra mim, Milo! - falou Camus visivelmente enfurecido.

- Ahh...bem...talvez o Saga tenha estado aqui...você sabe como ele é... - justificou-se o Escorpião.

Camus encarou Milo por alguns instantes, sem acreditar muito na história dele. Então deu meia volta e foi andando em direção ao quarto.

- Ei, Camus, onde você está indo! - indagou Milo indo atrás do outro, bastante apreensivo.

Camus nem deu resposta e continuou andando. Chegou ao quarto, olhou para os lados desconfiado, mas não parecia mesmo ter alguém ali.

- Viu? Fica aí fazendo suas ceninhas... Não tem ninguém aqui. -falou Milo, logo atrás de Camus, tentando se parecer calmo.

Aquário se voltou para Escorpião.

- Puxa... me desculpe, Milo. Não sei o que deu em mim...

- Ah, esquece...

- Certo... Agora, por que não me oferece um lanche? - falou Camus, passando um dedo pelo peitoral da armadura de Milo, num tom sedutor e chiado. - Eu vi que o Saga não devorou os bolinhos de chocolate que estavam no armário...

- Bolinhos de chocolate? - exclamou Goku e saiu do roupeiro na mesma hora.

- VOCÊ? - gritou Camus surpreso, e logo ficou enfurecido. - Mas o que raios está fazendo no quarto do meu...

Camus não terminou sua sentença e voou pra cima de Goku, que como uma lebre conseguiu escapar.

- Ai, é sempre a mesma coisa... o que há com esses caras? - falou Goku e saiu correndo.

De longe, o sayajin viu que o cavaleiro de Aquário desistiu de perseguí-lo e começou a espancar o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Definitivamente, era melhor sair logo dali, antes que sobrasse para ele também.

CONTINUA...


	5. Capitulo IV

_**Em Busca da Lança Quente**_

**Por Josiane Veiga e Kamui**

**Capitulo IV**

Goku, o guerreiro sayajin mais forte do universo, prosseguia em sua dramática busca, subindo as doze casas do zodíaco, no santuário da deusa Athena, buscando encontrar a Lança Quente. Segundo os cavaleiros de bronze, ele precisava se encontrar com o cavaleiro Afrodite de Peixes, pois esse tinha informações sobre essa tal lança.

- Cheguei em mais uma casa... Caramba, depois de tanta escada, até pedi a conta. Ao menos agora estou alimentado. Vejamos, essa deve ser a casa de número... - Goku olhou para seus dedos e tentou somar, mas como isso era uma operação muito complicada para sua cabecinha oca, deixou pra lá e adentrou a casa de Sagitário, que a título de informação, é a nona.

- Ôhhh de casa? Tem alguém aí? Ôh de casa... - chamou Goku, mas logo percebeu que o lugar estava totalmente abandonado.

- Ah, enfim achei um lugar tranqüilo, sem aqueles caras violentos querendo me atacar do nada. Agora, posso fazer algo que estou querendo desde o começo dessa aventura...

Sem sequer pensar em procurar o local apropriado, Goku abaixa as calças e...

PUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Um som agudo preencheu o ambiente. E com ele um odor insuportavel.

- Eita, que cheiro ruim! - exclamou o sayajin, e no meio da casa surgiu um monte de merda, literalmente. - Céus, ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui, senão morreria.

- Mas que fedor é esse na minha casa? Por Athena, se eu não estivesse morto, certamente morreria com este cheiro horrível... o que se passa? - indagou consigo mesmo um certo alguém, que se aproximava do salão central da casa de Sagitário.

- Que! - berrou o residente diante de um homem de cabelo espetado, agachado, com as calças arriadas, mandando ver no piso do recinto.

Goku ao ouvir aquela voz, voltou o rosto para trás e se deparou com um homem tão pálido que chegava a ser transparente.

- Um fantasma! - gritou Goku. - Kami-sama me proteja!

- Você... você - o fantasma tremia apontando o monte fedorento, abaixo do sayajin. - Você fez cocô na minha casa!

Goku se ergueu e levantou as calças num só impulso.

(Pessoal, e esse é o herói de _Dragon Ball Z_!)

Vendo que o fantasma estava mais assustado com ele, ou talvez com sua arte, Goku recobrou a calma e tentou se justificar.

- Por favor, me desculpa... é que eu estava muito apertado.

- Apertado? Apertado! - esbravejou o fantasma, que era na verdade o cavaleiro de Sagitário. - Pode deixar que vou livrá-lo desse inconveniente pra sempre! E ensiná-lo a ter respeito pelos mortos!

Aioros usou uns poderes sobrenaturais misteriosos e sabe-se lá como fez a armadura de Sagitário, que estava ali perto, envergar seu arco e disparar a flecha dourada contra Goku, que arregalou os olhos e logo saiu correndo, mas mesmo se esquivando a flecha continuava a perseguí-lo!

- Ah, tenho que fugir! - gritou Goku correndo para a saída.

No pátio do lado de fora da casa de Sagitário...

- Ufa, foi por pouco. Ah, enfim ar puro. - disse ele inspirando fundo. - Mas que lugar esse santuário, até os mortos nos atacam aqui!

Goku olhou adiante, mais um lance interminável de escadas.

- E lá vou eu de novo, será que vou demorar a tarde inteira para atravessar essas casas...

Enfim, Goku chegou a décima casa, a casa de Capricórnio e logo foi abordado pelo seu cavaleiro guardião.

- Ei _hombre,_ o que está fazendo aqui? - indagou o cavaleiro dourado.

Goku encarou o homem a sua frente, reparando no par de chifres dele, ou melhor, da armadura dele.

- Esse aí ganhou dos outros no tamanho do chifre. - murmurou o sayajin.

- Responda! - falou Shura.

- Eu estou atrás da Lança Quente. - disse Goku.

- _Hombre _pervetido, jo soy espada! - declarou o cavaleiro.

- Shii... isso deve ser mau de chifrudos, são todos tão estressados. - comentou Goku. - Meu senhor, eu quero a Lança Quente, nada de espada. Se eu quisesse uma espada, pediria a do filhinho do Vegeta, o Trunks.

- O que! Além de pervertido é pedófilo! - surpreendeu-se Shura.

- Eu não sou pai do filho coisa nenhuma! Sou filho de Bardock! - declarou Goku e se enfureceu com o cavaleiro, por ele ter posto assuntos de família pelos meios, e colocando-se me posição de combate, intimou Shura.

- Ora, vou te ensinar a respeitar a família dos outros, seu chifrudo estressado!

Shura estreitou os olhos e sorriu discreto, estava mesmo a fim de trucidar alguém e poderia saciar essa vontade.

Os dois partiram pra briga! Claro, como todo personagem sem cérebro dos animes, mas foi então que o pequeno Kiki apareceu ali.

- Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, pare! Os cavaleiros de bronze estão se aproximando! Sr. Goku, deve sair daqui agora. - falou o menino e puxou o sayajin pelo braço.

Shura se recompôs e acenou com sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Vamos, suma daqui, seu pervertido.

Goku estremeceu de raiva.

- Isso não vai ficar assim viu, ainda quebro você, seu chifrudo! - gritou Goku sendo arrastado por Kiki. (Não acham incrível? Até as crianças desse animê são super fortes!)

Nas escadarias...

- Olha, Sr. Goku eu espero que isso não se repita de novo. O diretor do desenho me fez aparecer aqui do nada porque você tava causando de novo. Vê se chega logo na casa de Peixes e pega a Lança do Afrodite e se manda de uma vez.

- Tá, não precisa ficar estressado você também. Você é só uma criança.

"E você tem a mentalidade de uma também." pensou o discípulo de Mu.

- Pensando melhor acho que é melhor eu ir com você. - disse o menino.

- Ah, eu vou achar ótimo.

- Então vamos.

Depois de mais uma fatigante subida, Goku, agora acompanhado de Kiki, chegou a penúltima casa. (Que energia o sayajin tem pra subir tanto, não é?)

- Hyoga...é você? - indagou um cavaleiro se voltando para a porta de entrada da casa de Aquário.

- Não amigo Camus, sou eu o Goku! - saldou contente.

- Você! Seu desgraçado! O que faz aqui!

- Ué, você não disse que eu podia passar direto por aqui?

Kiki percebeu que Camus não parecia nem pouco disposto a deixar Goku passar.

- Cavaleiro de Aquário, o Sr. Goku só precisa passar agora por essa casa, para poder enfim se encontrar com o cavaleiro de Peixes. Por favor, deixe-o passar... - pediu o menino.

- Não posso permitir! Ele é um traidor!

- Mas os cavaleiros de bronze estão chegando e a participação do Sr. Goku não está no script! Além disso, a coisa já está complicada por aqui. O Ikki quer encerrar o contrato e ir trabalhar em _Samurai Warriors_ e o Sr. Kurumada quer se matar... Por favor, eu lhe peço, Sr. Camus não empaque mais o animê!

- Mas que se dane! O salário é uma merda! Não vou agüentar desaforo deste cara aí!

- Mas Sr. Camus, pelo menos o Kurumada paga vale transporte!

O cavaleiro de Aquário ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e ponderou. Tá o salário era ruim, mas o anime era muito famoso e rendia histórinhas yaoi dele e do Milo por todo o mundo.

- Ah, tudo bem... - disse Camus ainda meio bravo, mas permitiu que Goku passasse.

- Legal! Agora sim estou perto da Lança Quente! - vibrou Goku.

Mais entusiasmado do que nunca, Goku subiu as escadarias que levavam à última casa do zodíaco, a casa de Peixes. Kiki, o deixou, afinal dessa vez Goku não poderia causar maiores problemas.

Goku, subiu os últimos degraus, então olhou para trás e contemplou as escadarias por alguns instantes.

- Beleza, consegui passar pelas casas desse bando de loucos e continuo vivo! - disse com uma careta de criança, e com a língua pra fora e balançando as mãos, zombou das outras casas.

- Muito bem, vejamos o que me espera aí dentro...

Enfim, Goku adentrou a casa de Peixes e se surpreendeu, ao reparar que o local era todo decorado, cheio flores e rosas em diversos vasos.

- Mas que casa bonita! Até parece de uma mulher. - observou ele. - Ôh de casa... - chamou alto.

Afrodite, que estava em seu aposento, se surpreendeu ao ouvir o chamado.

- Calma, rapazes! Só um instante, que ainda não estou pronta... - gritou ele. - Ops! Digo, ainda não estou pronto! - retificou-se o cavaleiro, ansioso para ver os garotos, e correndo para o salão principal.

Então, subitamente Afrodite e Goku se depararam.

Goku se surpreendeu ao encarar aquela pessoa. Então como tinha imaginado, quem morava ali era uma mulher. E muito bonita, ele observou. Tinha cabelos compridos de um azul bem clarinho, e estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Vestia num shortinho minúsculo, que revelava as pernas torneadas e uma blusinha presa com um nó, exibindo o abdômen retinho.

- O que? Só um! Aqueles esfomeados! - gritou Afrodite de raiva.

- Me desculpe, senhorita... - disse Goku sem jeito e coçou a cabeça, chegando a ficar ruborizado.

- Senhorita, eu! - exclamou Afrodite indignado. - Tu tá me estranhando, é! - a voz até então suave, melodiosa e feminina, tornou-se grave e máscula.

Goku ficou chocado com aquilo.

- Hã! Não... não vai me dizer que você é um homem!

- Mas é claro! Não está vendo!

Goku arregalou os olhos de espanto, e só então reparou que a suposta moça não tinha peitos. Ficou estarrecido, mas procurou se controlar.

- Você é Afrodite?

- Sim. Eu mesmo! Afrodite, o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Goku deixou de lado a aparência do outro e abriu um sorriso contente.

- Sr. Afrodite, eu vim em busca da Lança Quente!

Afrodite se espantou a princípio, não esperava uma declaração tão direta, mas logo relaxou o corpo e abriu um sorriso enorme.

CONTINUA...


	6. Capitulo V

**Em Busca da Lança Quente**

**Por Josiane Veiga e Kamui**

**Capítulo V**

_Enfim chegou o grande momento. Goku está frente a frente com Afrodite de Peixes. E agora? O que acontecerá?_

- Então você é o escolhido? - perguntou Afrodite, abrindo um sorriso e olhando o jovem rapaz de cima a baixo. - É... não é de se jogar fora...

- Hã? Jogar fora? O quê? Não acredito, será que pisei no cocô de novo? - falou Goku olhando no solado de seu tênis para confirmar o acidente. - Não, não pisei, ufa!

- Além de sarado, é ingênuo... hum, do jeito eu que gosto! - sussurrou Afrodite.

Mas a atenção de Afrodite foi desviada por um garotinho.

- Sr. Afrodite, Sr. Afrodite, os cavaleiros de bronze estão chegando! - anunciou Kiki entrando correndo na casa de Peixes. O jovem discípulo de Mu, tinha decidido deixar Goku e Afrodite a sós, mas não imaginava que os cavaleiros de bronze estivessem chegando.

- Ai céus, eu ainda nem estou pronto! - todo agitado Afrodite correu para seu quarto. - Rapazes, me esperem aqui, em cinco minutos estarei pronto para receber os garotos de bronze.

Goku olhou para Kiki com cara de quem não está entendendo nada.

- Você não ia voltar para casa do seu mestre, Kiki? - perguntou Goku.

- Eu ia. Mas quando senti a presença dos cavaleiros de bronze, vim avisar o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui, hein? - perguntou o saiyajin.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Goku, e a cada hora entendo menos. Só sei que até o relógio de fogo está funcionando e quase já se passaram doze horas.

- O que? Já têm doze horas que esses garotos vêm subindo as doze casas? - berrou Afrodite lá do quarto.

Kiki se assustou com o grito dele. E Goku olhou para o teto para disfarçar que se assustou também.

- Ôh de casa! - gritaram na porta da casa de Peixes.

- Deve ser os cavaleiros, Sr. Afrodite! - berrou Kiki sabendo que Afrodite estaria escutando.

- Mande-os entrar. Eu já estou quase pronto, agora só falta o _gloss_! - gritou Afrodite em resposta.

Os cavaleiros de bronze, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga, adentram a casa sem esperar a permissão. E eles carregavam um bolo enorme. (Ah, o Ikki? Ele deve ter ido embora).

Goku arregalou os olhos, lambeu o beiço, e se lembrou que já fazia um tempinho que tinha comido.

- Oba! Eu tava mesmo com fome! - disse contente.

Kiki olhou espantado para aquilo sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Afrodite saiu do quarto com sua reluzente armadura dourada.

- Crianças, o bolo ficou lindo. Rosa bebê como encomendei! - falou Afrodite batendo palminha de tanta satisfação em ver o resultado. - Foi muito difícil trazer o bolo, meninos?

- Na confeitaria eles recomendaram manter em uma temperatura baixa... - explicou Seiya.

- E eu com meu Pó de Diamante consegui manter o bolo numa boa temperatura. - falou Hyoga estufando o peito, orgulhoso de sua proeza.

- Também recomendaram proteger o bolo para não cair nada em cima... - continuou Shiryu.

- E eu com minhas Correntes de Andrômeda, consegui manter o bolo protegido... - disse Shun exibindo suas correntes.

- Muito bem, garotos! - estou orgulhoso de vocês.

- Sr. Afrodite, o que se passa aqui? - perguntou Kiki puxando a capa de Afrodite.

- Por favor, senhor cavaleiro eu só quero saber da Lança Quente. - interrompeu Goku.

Ao ouvirem aquilo os quatro cavaleiros de bronze ficaram vermelhos, pois, mesmo tendo apenas treze anos, eles sabiam um pouco sobre a Lança Quente. No orfanato, os garotos mais velhos sempre comentavam uns aos outros sobre esse assunto, mas nunca deixavam os menores ouvirem. Então, para eles, esse assunto era proibido e difícil de ser comentado abertamente. Ainda mais depois que Seiya descobriu mais detalhes e contou aos amigos, o assunto tinha se tornado um segredo entre eles.

Afrodite com um sorriso malicioso olhou para nosso herói.

- Você conhecerá a Lança mais poderosa do santuário! - declarou.

- Jura! Como? Onde? Agora? - disparou Goku num misto de alegria e curiosidade, dando até saltinhos.

- Por Athena, eu não pensei que você era tão chegado assim! - disse Afrodite surpreendido com o comportamento do jovem de cabelos espetados.

- É que o senhor não imagina o quanto já andei para descobrir os segredos da Lança... - explicou Goku.

- Querido, olhe para a "_Lente da Verdade_" e confesse! Tu é chegado! - falou Afrodite.

- Que! - indagou Goku.

- Ah, esqueça... Ok, mas para conhecer a Lança, você tem que vestir a roupa cerimonial que está em cima da minha cama, lá no quarto. - disse Peixes ao saiyajin.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Goku.

- Enquanto isso vocês meninos, ajeitem o bolo para podermos preparar nosso presente para o mestre. - disse batendo palmas de euforia.

- Ah, o aniversário do mestre... então é isso. - comentou Kiki consigo mesmo.

Goku entrou no quarto. Ali havia uma cama colonial enorme, forrada com lençóis de seda negra que chamavam muito a atenção e constatavam com o vermelho das rosas de um enorme vaso. Ele procurou a tal roupa cerimonial, mas só achou um tanguinha fio dental de cor branca.

- Mas que raio de roupa é essa? - Goku se indagou, coçando o queixo, olhando para a tanga. - Bom, se é para aprender mais uma técnica, vale qualquer sacrifício!

Goku se despiu e vestiu a minúscula tanga branca, e se sentiu realmente incomodado com aquele fiozinho que insistia em entrar aonde não devia. Então, saiu do quarto reclamando e brigando com o fio.

Afrodite deu um assobio de aprovação ao ver Goku caminhando em sua direção.

- Está perfeito! Você tem um corpo bem torneado... perfeito. - exclamou Afrodite, envolvendo seu braço no de Goku.

- Vamos, agora é só entrar aqui. - disse Afrodite conduzindo Goku até o gigantesco bolo, que tinha uma abertura exata para acomodar uma pessoa.

Goku achou tudo aquilo muito estranho, mas toda aquela jornada estava sendo estranha. Portanto, como as coisas estavam chegando ao fim, preferiu não discutir e entrar logo.

- Mas Sr. Afrodite não teria outra roupa não! - Goku tentou ainda, realmente incomodado com aquilo.

- Essa é uma das maiores que temos. - disse Afrodite e deu de ombros, e foi ajeitando Goku no enorme bolo.

- Escute, quando você ouvir uma música, você aperta esse botão, e sai de dentro do bolo... - explicou Afrodite.

- Tá mas como devo agir com a Lança? - perguntou Goku se encolhendo dentro do bolo.

- De forma natural, amigo. Como você sempre age, mas trate-a com carinho. - orientou Afrodite. - Agora, entra logo e pare de fazer perguntas.

- É que estou ansioso... - se justificou Goku de joelhos dentro do bolo.

- Nem parece um profissional. - comentou Afrodite, empurrando a cabeça de Goku para poder fechar bolo.

- Mas sou sim, já salvei o mundo diversas vezes... - contou o Goku.

- Hum sei, salvou várias noites perdidas não é, meu jovem. - rebateu Peixes num tom malicioso.

- Não só as noites, como os dias, as tardes...

- Então é incansável... insaciável...

- Sim. Estou à disposição de todos... sempre.

- Então vou pegar seu telefone para quando precisar calibrar o Lago Negro. - disse Afrodite piscando para o jovem e empurrando-o para dentro do bolo.

- É isso Sr. Afrodite, me mandaram vir falar com o senhor para poder aprender sobre a Lança Quente, me disseram que é o mais entendido no assunto. - disse Goku ao lembrar do que tinham lhe falado.

- É hum... como posso dizer... eu... tenho um bom conhecimento em como manipular a Lança Quente... mas nesse momento, quero... hum... fazer uma surpresa ao mestre... E você conhecerá o poder de uma Lança Quente. - disse Afrodite mordendo os lábios só de se lembrar das recordações do mestre e de sua Lança Quente.

- Que mestre? - perguntou Goku já com o corpo dentro do bolo, que por dentro era oco.

- O mestre do santuário, benzinho. - concluiu Afrodite tampando o bolo.

Afrodite ficou muito animado. Enfim encontrara um homem super poderoso, com ânimos e ao que parecia muito bem disposto em usar as armas da Lança Quente.

Com a ajuda dos cavaleiros de bronze, Afrodite levou o bolo para a sala do Mestre, empurrou o bolo para trás de uma cortina esperando que ninguém o visse. Era uma surpresa especial para o mestre do santuário, que fazia aniversário naquele dia.

- Olá, Afrodite!

O cavaleiro de ouro olhou para a porta e viu Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka e Shura. Todos já devidamente inspirados ao ritmo de aniversário com seus chapeuzinhos escrito em vermelho "_Happy Birthday_" e em suas mãos línguas de sogra e o saquinho cheio de confete.

- Olá, amigos... que bom que já chegaram. Fiquem à vontade, e me ajudem a segurar o apetite dos cavaleiros de bronze que estão quase atacando a comida... - Peixes falava sem parar, mas de repente parou.

- Ué? Cadê os outros? - perguntou.

- Máscara da Morte disse que virá mais tarde. Milo e Camus estão brigando na casa de Aquário, mas acho que também virão logo... e Saga está tomando um banho e já vem também. - relatou Mu.

- E quem está com o mestre? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Saga disse para deixar com ele que ele se encarregava de distrair o mestre. - disse Aldebaran se lembrando da mensagem do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Será que os dois estão tomando banho juntos? - perguntou Afrodite em tom de ciúmes.

- Ah, acho que não... - disse Aldebaran balançando a cabeça numa negativa.

- Affe... mas vamos confiar! Agora, fiquem à vontade que vou cuidar dos últimos preparativos.

E então o Cavaleiro de Peixes se retirou da sala.

_Tudo pronto para a grande festa. Será que Goku descobrirá o segredo da Lança quente?_

CONTINUA...

Notas dos Autores: Agradecimentos especiais a nossa musa, nossa ídala que amamos demais e que esta qse nos chicoteando porque temos dificuldade com a concordancia no fic, nossa beta: Cat-chan! Aplaudam ela gente, ela merece!.

Valeu a todos que estao acompanhando e mandando mensagens sobre o fic... bjos especiais a: Yuka, Camilla, Edu, Maya, Fabi, Wanda, Juli-chan, Vani, Cris, Mione, Renata e Isa.


	7. Capitulo VI

Em Busca da Lança Quente 

**Por Kamui e Josiane Veiga**

**Capitulo VI**

_No capítulo anterior, nosso herói Goku foi colocado dentro de um bolo de aniversário como condição para conhecer o segredo da Lança Quente. E agora, será o grande momento?_

Afrodite orientava os cavaleiros de bronze quanto ao melhor local para o bolo.

- Mais para a direita, não, não muito... Um pouquinho para a esquerda...

- Senhor, acho que aqui está bom. - falou Seiya, já suado e cansado, segurando um dos lados do bolo.

Enquanto isso dentro do bolo...

"Isso deve ser parte do treinamento, e se eu conseguir me manter neste ambiente escuro e apertado, conseguirei elevar meu Ki... Falando em Ki, estou sentindo um tremor estranho no meu estômago. Será que isto já é a manifestação do Ki?"

Foi quando um sonoro PUM tomou conta do interior do bolo.

"Céus! Se o Ki é tão fedido assim, poucos podem sobreviver a este treinamento."

Fora do bolo...

- Está bom, garotos.. aí está ótimo! - disse Afrodite.

- Afrodite, você não está esquecendo nada? - perguntou alguém de voz grossa e forte, próximo a uma das colunas da sala.

Todos olharam para ver quem era.

- Ikki, meu irmão querido! - exclamou Shun, com lágrimas nos olhos e correu na direção do irmão, esse sempre com seu ar arrogante, de braços cruzados, e encostado na coluna.

- Fale Ikki, me esqueci do que! - indagou quase desesperado o cavaleiro de Peixes, tentando revisar mentalmente sua lista de tarefas, mas sem sucesso.

- Ikki, irmão, pensei que não te veria mais. - falou Shun abraçando o irmão.

- Calma, Shun. - falou Fênix - Só fui à mercearia do Seu Manoel buscar as velas.

- As velas! - bateu com a mão na testa Afrodite, correndo ao cavaleiro de Fênix e o abraçando também, afinal não perdia a chance de agarrar um jovem tão bonito.

- Tá aí as velas. Só fiz a minha parte. - disse Ikki e estressado com tudo aquilo, empurrou Shun e Afrodite e se afastou.

- Mas Ikki, você não vai ficar para a comemoração?

- Vou, Shun, mas... - dizia Ikli mas então silenciou e ficou com a expressão séria.

- O que foi? - perguntou Afrodite.

Todos aguardavam uma resposta.

- Ah, droga! Esqueci de comprar o fósforo. - falou Fênix.

Afrodite chegou a ficar mais pálido, mas então Shun o tranqüilizou.

- Ah, só isso? Não é problema, eu tenho um isqueiro. - disse Andrômeda.

- Shun! Mas para que você anda com um isqueiro! - exclamou Ikki preocupado e desconfiado.

- Pra facilitar a queima do cosmo, ué! - disse com simplicidade.

- Silêncio, silêncio. - interrompeu Afrodite. - O mestre está vindo, apaguem as luzes e se escondam!

Os cavaleiros obedeceram, e na escuridão total se ouviu:

- Tira a mão da minha bunda, Afrodite! - ralhou Shaka.

- Desculpe, Shakinha, esse escurinho me faz agir por impulso...

- Shiiiu... fiquem quietos. - falou Aldebaran.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. E eis que o mestre entrou na sala.

- Mas o que significa esta escuridão? - indagou-se o mestre.

_- Pra mim você pergunta?_ - ele falava consigo mesmo - _Eu sei menos que você! ­_

- Está me escondendo algo! - acusou-se.

_- Eu não! Não tenho motivos para te aborrecer._

- Então aquela mão de vaca na Athena não pagou a conta da luz?

- _Dever ser_...

- Tá vendo? Quando digo que aquela pirralha não serve para nada, que merece morrer, ninguém acredita! - disse e seguiu andando na escuridão.

- _Você está sendo muito_... - diz o lado bom do mestre, mas então tropeçou com tudo e se estatelou no chão.

- Inferno! - berrou. - Como vou ficar nessa maldita casa sem luz! - dizia indignado, caído no chão, quando as luzes se ascenderam subitamente, surpreendendo-o com a túnica erguida na altura da cintura, deixando a mostra sua ceroula branca com desenhos de patinhos.

- Surpresa! - todos gritam.

- Que isso! Socorro! - berrou o mestre, tentando se recompor, sem entender nada.

Então a musiquinha familiar e as palmas revelaram a festa surpresa.

"Parabéns para você, nesta data querida..."

Atordoado com tudo aquilo, o mestre ainda no chão, foi o auxiliado por Afrodite.

- Sei que está emocionado, mestre, mas outra maravilhosa surpresa ainda o aguarda. - sussurrou Afrodite ao ouvido do mestre, levando-o em direção ao bolo.

- Mestre, pensei que o senhor estivesse acompanhado, me pareceu que conversava com alguém... - comentou Aldebaran se aproximando.

- Ah, é? Não... É só essa minha mania de falar sozinho... - foi a desculpa esfarrapada que ele deu.

O grande bolo cor de rosa ao centro da sala aguardava o grande momento, que estava então muito próximo. A música foi trocada por um hit mais animado, vindo de um potente equipamento de som, localizado logo atrás do bolo.

"It's rain man..."

- Mas que música é essa? - indagou o mestre.

- Mestre, achamos que o senhor vem trabalhando muito e o estresse não vem lhe fazendo bem. Então... é hora de liberar a franga que existe atrás desta máscara! - desmunhecou Afrodite.

- Ai, até que enfim! - gritou Goku de dentro do bolo e levantou com tudo.

O quase desnudo sayajim, ainda sofrendo os efeitos de seu próprio Pum, começou um movimento estranho, com as mãos e as pernas na tentativa de se livrar do odor desagradável. Ficou como uma galinha batendo as asas, e nisso o fio dental que vestia entrou bem no seu... err... bem, começou a incomodá-lo bastante. A solução foi dar pulinhos.

O mais incrível de tudo que ficou no ritmo da música!

- Olha só, mas que bom dançarino. - elogiou Afrodite

- Não achei... mais parece um animal no cio. - falou Shaka, que abriu seus lindos olhos azuis para ver a tal cena.

- Deve ser assim que ele se aquece para entrar no jogo. - comentou Camus que tinha chegado com Milo à pouco.

- Como assim? - perguntou Milo. - Que história é essa?

- Ah... nada - engasgou Camus, envergonhado pelo fora. -... ele só queria marcar uma pelada...

- Pela sua cara, é uma partida de pelado, isso sim!

Goku percebeu então em meio a vários cavaleiros de ouro. "Isso só pode significar uma coisa..." pensou.

- Passei no terrível teste! A Lança Quente de Afrodite finalmente será minha! - gritou contente.

A música parou e o silêncio invadiu o lugar.

Afrodite quase desmaiou ao sentir todos os olhares sobre si. Mas com dignidade, ele se aproximou do bolo e cochichou pra Goku.

- Mas será que você não podia esperar a gente ficar a sos primeiro!

Enquanto o Sayajin aprontava no santuário de Athena, na Grécia, lá longe em sua casa, Chichi que voltava das compras, chamava por seu marido.

- Goku querido, voltei... - ela gritou ao entrar.

Sem qualquer resposta, Chichi estranhou e procurou Goku pela casa inteira, mas nada do Sayajin.

- Não acredito que aquele inútil saiu sem me avisar! E justo agora que podíamos curtir um momento sozinhos...

Chateada, ela olhou o relógio e percebeu que não faltava muito para a hora do lanche de seu marido.

- Ah... já sei, farei uma surpresa!

Chichi correu para o quarto. Vestiu sua roupa de couro preferida, prendeu um chicote e algemas no cinto e pegou um capuz preto. Ao sair do quarto, percebeu alguém abrindo a porta da frente.

"Três horas! Exatamente na hora do meu amorzinho comer" pensou Chichi se posicionando atrás da porta da cozinha, bem camuflada pelo seu esconderijo e pronta para atacar. Sua respiração agitada demonstrava sua ansiedade. "É Baby...é hoje que a porca torce o rabo!"

A porta da cozinha foi aberta lentamente e a luz invadiu o ambiente que estava no breu, e assim que a figura masculina entrou pela cozinha foi atacado e sua cabeça enfiada no capuz.

Muito ágil, Chichi prendeu rapidamente os braços do homem forte com suas algemas. A vítima só murmurava coisas sem nexo. Chichi se aproximou colando seu corpo ao de sua presa.

- Querido... - sussurrou. - Hoje você vai conhecer o real significado da palavra prazer. - e mordiscou por cima do capuz a orelha dele.

A vitima murmurava desesperado, mas a mulher não lhe deu atenção, ao contrário, agia com brutalidade. Deu-lhe um tapa forte na bunda, fazendo o coitado gemer de dor.

- Agora vamos para o meu cativeiro, escravo!

Chichi o levou para o quarto. Lá, ela circulou seu escravo, que já tremia de medo. Tirou do cinto seu instrumento preferido (o chicote) e com agilidade e força fez com que ele estralasse bem próximo ao seu escravo que se assustou.

- Oh, então é medroso? - reclamou ela. - Cadê sua coragem de guerreiro, hein? Fala que sou sua rainha, vamos fala!

Estalou o chicote mais uma vez e se aproximou do seu escravo lentamente desabotoando a calça e abrindo o zíper, depois foi por trás do corpo de sua vítima que só sussurrava desesperado. Desceu o corpo junto com as calças do escravo. Chichi sempre teve fetiche por bumbum, especialmente o do Goku que tinha uma marca especial...

Mas foi então que ela soltou um berro.

- Você não é Goku!

O homem à sua frente murmurava descontrolado.

Chichi correu ao interruptor, ligou a luz para ver quem era. Foi então que percebeu que o capuz havia amordaçado a boca do homem impossibilitando-o de falar. Ela desatou o nó e tirou o capuz. Revelando quem era o seu escravo.

- Vegeta! - berrou.

- É, sou eu, sua maluca assassina! - vociferou Sayajin, mas corado de vergonha, e ainda por cima de calças arriadas.

- O que está fazendo aqui! - indagou a mulher.

- Posso até explicar se soltar as algemas e deixar eu me vestir. - disse o Sayajin

- Ah...sim, claro! - disse e correu ao armário, para pegar as chaves.

Desfeita a situação constrangedora, ambos deixaram o quarto. Na sala, Vegeta explicou o motivo de ter vindo atrás de Goku.

- Lança Quente? - indagou Chichi enrubescida.

- É... - confirmou ele, ainda mais vermelho.

Sem querer falar mais do assunto com Chichi depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer, Vegeta se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

- É melhor eu ir. Foi um erro ter vindo aqui.

Chichi consentiu. Depois, que a figura de Vegeta sumiu pela porta ela começou a chorar.

- Mas que situação! Será que estou sendo tão malvada com o Goku que ele preferiu ir atrás da lança quente!

CONTINUA...

Nota dos autores: Agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando o fic. E desculpe pelo atraso, tanto em quanto Kamui estamos na troca de trabalho e não ta dando pra deixar tudo ok.

Cat-chan...valeu por betar mais uma vez..te amamos!


	8. Capitulo VII

**Em busca da Lança Quente **

**Por Kamui e Josiane Veiga**

Capítulo 7

- Jura, Kurama, que neste santuário têm youkais invadindo o corpo de humanos? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Foi o que Koenma disse. E como estamos em fase de "reconciliação" com os Mundo Espiritual, acho melhor cumprirmos esta missão e livrarmos a Terra de mais um youkai que não respeita as regras impostas entre o Mundo das Trevas e a Mundo dos Homens.

Os dois amigos estavam em mais uma tarefa de detetives espirituais, haviam sido avisados que encontrariam algumas dificuldades para invadir o santuário, pois cada uma das doze casas, que levavam ao salão do Mestre, era defendida por um cavaleiro, mas até o momento não haviam encontrado nenhuma resistência, a não ser na parada que o Kurama teve que fazer para limpar os sapatos, pois havia pisado num monte de coco. Agora, encontravam-se na décima segunda casa e escutavam um som estranho, parecia ser uma música, e vinha da última das doze casa, a casa de Peixes.

A música que tocava na festa foi ficando mais alta a cada passo. E eles se aproximavam do salão do Grande Mestre, lugar que segundo Koemma lhes explicou deveriam tomar mais cuidado. Sorrateiramente se aproximaram. Então, conseguiram acompanhar um trecho da conversa entre dois cavaleiros que estavam separados do grupo que se formava mais à frente.

- Afrodite... você é um tarado! - disse um homem grandalhão, em sua vestimenta dourada com grandes chifres.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele deseja a minha lança quente. Não o chamei aqui... Ele veio porque quis. E vocês mesmos ouviram ele gritar o quanto deseja...

Yusuke e Kurama perceberam que mais um cavaleiro se afastava do grupo principal seguindo em direção dos dois cavaleiros afastados.

- Você deve ter confundido a mente do rapaz com estas tuas rosas envenenadas - acusou um rapaz de cabelos curtos e azuis, que tinha cara de que curtia uma macumba.

- Ora, caro Máscara... Você está arrumando desculpas. Eu não o seduzi, no fim todos acabam se apaixonando por mim naturalmente, da mesma forma que você ficou gamado em mim, sem eu usar qualquer mandinga ou simpatia, como você espalha aí pelos quatro ventos que só fica comigo porquê está enfeitiçado...só que na hora de virar os olhinhos você diz que me ama... - disse em uma disparada só deixando o outro cavaleiro vermelho.

Kurama e Yusuke escondidos nem perceberam que o som tinha parado, e que todos estavam ouvindo a conversa dos três cavaleiros, e isso fez com que o cavaleiro de Câncer desmaiasse de vergonha. Afrodite correu para socorre-lo.

- Se afastem, se afastem! Eu tenho o remédio para meu amorzinho. Darei um doce beijo apaixonado e vocês verão como ele vai acordar rapidinho - disse Afrodite já se ajoelhando e fazendo biquinho.

Câncer ao perceber que sua tática do desmaio não surtiu o efeito que desejava, levantou-se rápido e saiu correndo da sala. Foi para sua casa brincar com sua coleção de bonecos de vodu.

Sem entender nada Kurama e Yusuke ainda tentavam analisar o ambiente antes de qualquer ação.

- Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui? - perguntou Yusuke baixinho.

- Parece uma reunião. - respondeu Kurama atônito com o que via à sua frente.

- Ou uma festa... E o que aquele cara está fazendo em cima do bolo só de sunga branca?! - questionou Yusuke também perplexo diante das coisas que se apresentavam no salão.

- Parece que ele está comendo o bolo, mas será que estão tentando fazê-lo engordar antes da matança?

- Não sei, mas que ele tá devorando o bolo, mas tá mesmo.- observou Yusuke.

- Pode ser algum ritual ao demônio que está aprontando por aqui...

- Ou será um sacrifício para abrir o portal para o youkai invadir a Terra, sendo necessário um humano bem nutrido? - questionou Yusuke.

- Bem, seja qual for o caso, o que faremos? - perguntou Kurama, a cada instante mais abismado com o suposto ritual. - Olhe,Yusuke, todos parecem possuídos. Veja a dança estranha que eles fazem ao redor do humano de sunga?

- Verdade, mas o som não me é estranho?! - disse Yusuke pensando um pouco. - Ah é aquele funk carioca que fez maior sucesso no aniversário do Kuwabara.

-Qual?! - surpreendeu-se Kurama

-Aquele... "_Trim trim trim alguém ligou para mim...sou bola de fogo...tô ficando atoladinha..._" - cantou Yusuke já no ritmo da música, remexendo o quadril.

Kurama ficou espantado com a atitude do amigo.

Yusuke percebendo o mico ficou vermelho e se recompôs. - Essas músicas são horríveis não é mesmo!? - disse tentando disfarçar seu gosto musical.

- Sim... claro... - respondeu Kurama rindo do rebolado do amigo a pouco, voltando a observar aquele estranho ritual a sua frente.

Eis então que a música cessou e num movimento estranho, de um cara mascarado e com um punhal, denunciava que aquele seria o momento do sacrifício, ao menos na cabeça dos dois detetives espirituais.

- Yusuke, não podemos ficar só olhando, temos que agir! - disse Kurama já saindo do esconderijo e indo em direção à confusão.

Yusuke veio logo atrás com seu Leigan preparado.

- Parados!!! - gritou Kurama.

Yusuke se posicionou ao lado do amigo com o Leigan apontado para a trupe dourada que estava a sua frente.

- Chegaram mais strippers! Agora sim é que a festa vai começar de vez, adoro homens de uniforme, mesmo que sejam esses escolares... Eu quero aquele com o dedo apontado... ele promete - falou Afrodite soltando a franga, empurrado todos para atacar o bofe. - Gente, e esse ruivo é sadô ele trouxe até seu próprio chicote, quem vai se arriscar!?

Kurama e Yusuke se olharam e sem entenderem.

- Parado aí! - gritou Yusuke.

- Sim, eu lhe obedeço, sou seu escravo, meu moreno, mas abaixa esse dedo e vamos partir para o que interessa!? - disse Afrodite usando seu charme andrógino.

- Não viemos participar de festinha nenhuma, estamos aqui porque disseram que um youkai poderoso estava prestes a tentar a invadir Terra.

Ao ouvir isso, Saga, o falso mestre do santuário de Atena, já começou a tossir.

- Bem, sobre espírito e coisas afim o único que pode dar uma dica é o senhor Máscara da Morte que conhece uns bons terreiros por aí - disse Shun inocentemente.

- Não te esqueças do Shaka que vive falando com Buda - disse Milo.

- Ah, é verdade...- concordou Shun.

- Seus idiotas, não sabem nada! - gritou o cavaleiro de Virgem - Eu sou BUDA!

- Isso eu também concordo, ele tem cara de Bunda mesmo, principalmente quando não se faz o que ele gosta.- disse Mu, mas logo ficou muito vermelho com sua própria indiscrição.

- Então você fala consigo mesmo? - perguntou Camus.

- Eu falo... com Buda... que sou eu... em outra manifestação...- Shaka começou a se enrolar na explicação.

- Isso só significa que temos mais um tan tan da cuca por aqui. - disse Goku descendo do que restou do bolo, pois ele comeu quase tudo deixando somente a marcas de chantilly pelo corpo.

- Há, o maníaco pela lança quente falando dos maníacos de dupla personalidade - disse Mu.

- Mu, como ousas?! - exclamou Shaka indignado.

E começa a briga!

No cantinho afastado, Afrodite chama Goku.

- Hein, gatinho lambuzado! Vem cá vem, vou lhe dar um banho de língua.- chamou o cavaleiro com uma cara de safado.

- Sai fora! - falou Goku.

Depois de um tempo em que o pau estava comendo (ops! espero que nenhum personagem de yaoi tenha ouvido isso senão vai ser difícil explicar que só foi uma forma de dizer que era uma briga daquelas).

Mais de mil ossos quebrados e um milhão de bonequinhos dos cavaleiros vendidos depois...

- Pode parar!! Pára com essa viadagem...- gritava Shaka sendo incorporado pelo espírito da Vera Verão.- Por que toda essa briga suas purpurinas?!

- E vocês dois o que fazem por aqui, estranhos? - questionou Aldebaran cruzando os braços, ameaçador.

- Nós somos detetives espirituais e nos disseram que aqui neste santuário, um espírito havia invadido o corpo de um humano e o estava obrigando a fazer coisas terríveis. - explicou Kurama (e ele devia estar falando do Saga).

- Então quem é o endemoniado, por aqui? - perguntou Yusuke erguendo de novo seu dedo para disparar o Leigan.

- Se o exame é com o dedo, sou eu... sou eu! - disse todo saltitante Afrodite que saiu do cantinho que estava escondido.

- Como eu dizia, o único que se deixa ser invadido por aqui é o Afrodite.- declarou Shura, mas logo em seguida levou um soco do cavaleiro de Peixe.

- Isso não é coisa que se diga de um cavaleiro honrado como eu! - rebateu Peixes e já foi pro lado de Yusuke, abraçando-o.

- Bem, esse parece ser endomoniado mesmo, mas não é um youkai, deve ser algum outro tipo de ser. - falou Yusuke tentando afastar o cavaleiro que não desgrudava de si.

- Mas então quem é o verdadeiro endemoniado?! - indagou Kurama querendo solucionar o caso para poder voltar logo pra a casa, pois estava doido para assistir o "Topa Tudo", o novo programa do Sálvio Santo. - Já sei, use o radar de espíritos, Yusuke.

Yusuke assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, depois tirou do bolso um aparelho pequeno e o aproximou de Afrodite. O aparelho fez um som estranho, como o de um marreco e trouxe a resposta ao detetive que informa para todos:

- Não é ele. - falou.

- Olha, eu se fosse vocês, tentaria verificar aquele ali, que chegou aqui a fim de lança quente e já disse para tudo mundo que quer. - disse Afrodite e apontou para Goku que lambia a grande bandeja onde outrora estivera o grande bolo.

Todos se voltaram para a figura do homem de sunga branca que até tinham esquecido.

Goku que neste momento tinha a barriga cheia de bolo, levantou os olhos para o herói de Yuyu Hakusho. - Oi, eu sou o Goku!!! - disse daquele jeito que só ele sabe.

- Ele é o striper. - disse Afrodite.

- Não só não estripo, como corto também!

- Dãhh, ele disse striper, striper, aqueles gostosos que...- dizia Camus mas engasgou ao perceber que todos outros cavaleiros olharam pra ele.

- Não. Não sou striper, sou um sayajin. Me chamo Goku e estou atrás da lança quente.- explicou, ainda com a cara toda suja de bolo.

Os cavaleiros ficaram constrangidos e Kurama também, assim que percebeu do que eles falavam. Mas Yusuke, meio desligado de assuntos de teor mais profundo, também desconhecia o tal termo, estando no mesmo grau de inocência (ou talvez ignorância) que Goku, que só estava preocupado em descobrir novas formas de ficar mais e mais forte.

- Meu amigo, nunca ouvi falar dessa lança quente. - disse Yusuke muito sério. - Você já ouviu, Kurama?

O ruivo ficou absolutamente sem jeito, com todos no salão olhando para ele, tanto que até engasgou.

Como Kurama não respondeu nada, Yusuke se voltou para Goku. - Mas você tem procurado só neste mundo?! - perguntou inocentemente.

- Sim, por que existem outros mundos além deste? - retrucou surpreso.

- Ué... tem o Makai, que é o mundo dos demônios ou youkais, como nós os chamamos, tem o Renkai, que é o Mundo Espiritual, e esse aqui, o Ningekai, que é o Mundo dos Homens, mas no qual, pelo visto, você não encontrou. - explicou Yusuke.

- Ah, mas não sei. Chego a achar que essa lança quente seja um mito. Nunca vi nada que provasse sua existência. Todos falam, falam mas nada mostram. - disse Goku meio irritado com a situação.

- Mito não é, amigo! Tem que ver o tamanho da minha. - gritou Shura.

- Duvido que seja algo se comparado com o tamanho da minha - apostou Máscara da Morte que tinha voltado de sua casa há algum tempo.

- Hahahahahahah!!! Têm então é que ver a minha forte e firme. - disse Aldebaran.

- Duvido que seja maior que a minha! - disse Camus.

- Até parece que tem alguma aqui maior que a minha?! - retrucou Shaka abrindo os olhos.

Todos os cavaleiros se envolveram numa discussão acalorada sobre o tamanho da lança quente. Mas foi Afrodite quem resolveu colocar ordem na bagunça.

- Eita, é hoje que minha festa vai se realizar. - sussurrou Afrodite consigo mesmo. - Eu serei o juiz e vou fazer as anotações, quero todos no meu quarto agora para realizar as medidas.

Goku ficou entusiasmado com a descoberta da grande quantidade de lança quente. - Gente, gente me fale como vocês conseguiram?! - indagava em frenesi a todos, mas não lhe davam atenção.

- Ah vai procurar em outro lugar porque aqui estamos ocupados aqui. - gritou Saga que queria saber quem iria ganhar a disputa.

Goku desalentado pela falta de compreensão se virou para os dois desconhecidos. - O que faço agora? Não posso voltar para casa sem a lança quente. - disse.

- Bom, eu não conheço a lança quente... mas Hiei, um amigo nosso, tem uma espada que é quente. Sei porque uma vez lutei contra ele e senti na pele a força da espada dele...

- Puxa, mas não pode ser espada... tem que ser lança...

Kurama só balançava a cabeça pensando consigo de onde aqueles dois haviam saído.

Longe dali...

"Será que não tenho tratando ele bem?" pensava Chichi tentando entender o que fez seu marido, um defensor dos pobres e oprimidos, ir atrás de algo como uma lança quente. Mas então, ela resolveu tirar aquilo a limpo com a única pessoa que sabia algo.

- VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA!! - gritou Bulma, adentrando o quarto onde seu marido tomava seu café da manhã.

- O que é, amor?!

- "Amor" o car$#&!!! Que história é esta de lança quente!?

- Lança quente?! - exclamou Vegeta, e quase se queimou com o café.

- Não venha me dizer que não sabe! Chichi está histérica lá em baixo dizendo que você sabe da lança quente que o Goku está atrás!

- Eu não sei de nada!! - disse desviando o olhar.

- Ah é? Como assim não sabe?!!

Conhecendo Bulma como ele conhecia e sabendo que a mulher acabaria descobrindo a verdade, sem pensar muito Vegeta tentou se justificar.

- Na verdade, Goku foi atrás da lança quente no santuário, mas não pude dizer a Chichi na última vez em que a vi porque ela havia tapado meus olhos, tirado a minha calça e dado umas chicotadas no meu bumbum.

(Nem preciso dizer que Vegeta percebeu a bobagem que falou tarde demais.) Ele olhou para sua esposa e percebeu que ela estava quase chorando! Então, se aproximou para tentar se explicar melhor mas então Bulma gritou:

- VEGETAAAAAA!!!! SUMA DAQUI OU VOU TE MATAR!!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUA...

Capitulo dedicado a Amanda (cat-chan)...pela paciência..pelo amor...pela amizade...por tudo!!!

Ah... e aos manitos mariaches


End file.
